


A Bit Dramatic

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Liam saves the day, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Scared Theo, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam wakes up to hear Theo screaming in the kitchen and rushes to investigate.





	A Bit Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> This is for Sofia who sent the prompt “I am not dramatic, it was a very big spider.” from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts.  
> Hope you like it! ♥

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

Liam jolts awake, his body moving to get out of bed before his mind can really catch up with him. All he knows is he heard someone screaming and that usually means danger. He’s immediately on the alert, his face shifted and claws out as he scans the area for any source of the threat. He trains his hearing but the only thing he can hear is Theo’s rapid heartbeat coming from the kitchen.

Liam runs out of the room, stopping by his Mom’s room to grab a weapon, before running down the stairs. He runs into the kitchen, his weapon raised, preparing to save Theo from whatever is scaring him. Except there isn’t anything, at least that he can see. Theo’s sitting on the counter with his knees tucked up to his chin, his eyes wide as he stares around the room.

“Theo?” Liam asks, lowering the weapon, “What the hell? What’s going on? Did you have a nightmare?”

Theo shakes his head and raises a shaking hand to point over Liam’s shoulder, “There was a spider.”

Liam stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he’s being serious. When it seems like he is Liam sighs, “A spider? Seriously? You freaked out like this over a spider? That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

Theo narrows his eyes, “I am not dramatic, it was a very big spider.”

“I’m sure it was,” Liam says, his lips tilting up into an amused smile. “So big it scared you up onto the counter.”

“If you want to talk about dramatics you should look at yourself,” Theo says, gesturing down at Liam’s hand. “You’re the one that came running in hear with a sword.”

Liam glances down at the sword in his hands with a sheepish smile, “I thought you were in danger. I wanted to be prepared.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Theo smirks, “Where did you get the sword anyway?”

“It’s Mom’s,” Liam shrugs, “She goes to a lot of Renaissance fair’s. We got her a sword on her last birthday.”

Theo nods, “I can see that.”

“Now are you going to get down or what?” Liam asks.

Theo shakes his head, “Nope. Not with the spider still out there.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Seriously Theo? I’ve been standing here and I’m fine. It’s not going to get you.”

“You don’t know that. It could be biding its time waiting to strike,” Theo says.

“So you won’t walk back upstairs?”

“Nope,” Theo says, popping the p. “I’ll stay here all night if I have to.”

“Uh huh. And what if the spider gets on the counter?” Liam asks.

Theo’s eyes widen, “I hadn’t… Liam you have to help me out of here!”

Liam tilts his head, observing Theo. He knows he can’t leave him alone here, but he also knows there’s no way Theo’s about to get down. Liam sighs, realizing what he has to do. “Big bad chimera afraid of a spider,” he mutters walking towards the counter.

“It was…”

“A big spider,” Liam finishes, “Yeah you’ve said.”

He doesn’t wait for Theo to respond before reaching out and hooking an arm around his waist and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Liam! What the hell?” Theo asks, flailing in his arms.

“You weren’t going to get down and I couldn’t leave you here,” Liam tells him. “So here I am, your knight in sweatpants.”

He walks carefully up the stairs and then down the hall to Theo’s room. He puts Theo down on his bed and then turns to go, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm, “Liam,” When Liam turns around it’s to see Theo staring at him, his expression scared and vulnerable. “Can you stay?”

Liam nods, crawling onto the bed. He’s about to turn the light off when Theo stops him again, “No! We need some light, just in case we get attacked.”

Liam doesn’t point out that they can see pretty well in the dark. Instead he reaches over for the TV remote and turns it on, “There. Now we have some light. Is that okay?”

Theo nods and doesn’t argue when Liam reaches over and turns the light off. He lays back against the pillows, looking over when Theo shifts next to him.

“You won’t leave me alone?” Theo asks.

“No Theo,” Liam says, settling down next to him and pulling Theo close. “I’ll be here. No one or nothing is going to hurt you.”

“I know,” Theo says, his voice soft, “I feel safe with you.”

Liam feels his heart clench at the words. He knows how much that means to Theo. “I feel safe with you too,” Liam tells him.

“Yeah?” Theo asks.

“Yeah.”

Theo brings a hand up to Liam’s cheek and Liam leans into it, fighting against the urge to close his eyes. It feels important that he leave them open. Theo leans in and he stays still, bringing a hand up to cover the one Theo has on his face. When Theo kisses him it feels inevitable, like something they’ve been building towards for all these months. Because it is. This was always meant to happen, it’s just been a matter of when.

Theo pulls back, his eyes searching Liam’s face, “Was that alright?”

Liam smiles and leans his face against Theo’s palm, “More than okay. It would be better if you did it again.”

So Theo does.

When they finally fall asleep all thoughts of the spider are gone. Except when a cry from Jenna awakens them a few hours later.

“Oh what the fuck is that?!”

“It looks like a spider,” David’s ever calm voice responds.

“It’s a huge ass spider,” Jenna says, her voice rising. “David I swear if you don’t kill it I’m burning this house down!”

Liam and Theo stare at each other in shock before bursting out laughing. Theo rests his head on Liam’s shoulder, wiping his eyes as he speaks, “I told you we should have killed the bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
